Naruto Ikut Lomba 17 Agustus!
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: 17 Agustus 1945, merupakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Kemudian, pada tahun 2010 didirikanlah sekolah khusus orang Jepang bernama Konoha High School. Kini, sudah tahun 2019, yang berarti sudah sembilan tahun sekolah ini berdiri. Sekarang adalah hari kemerdekaan Indonesia, yang berarti upacara dan perlombaan untuk memperingatinya pun dimulai! (Summary lengkap ada di cerita).


Naruto Ikut Lomba 17 Agustus

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Action, Comedy, School Life.

Rate : T-M

Summary : 17 Agustus 1945, merupakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Kemudian, pada tahun 2010 didirikanlah sekolah khusus orang Jepang bernama Konoha High School. Kini, sudah tahun 2019, yang berarti sudah sembilan tahun sekolah ini berdiri. Sekarang adalah hari kemerdekaan Indonesia, yang berarti upacara dan perlombaan untuk memperingatinya pun dimulai. Dan Naruto beserta teman-temannya pun ikut dalam perayaan tersebut.

Warning : GaJe, OOC, Typo.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca :)

.

.

.

Dimulainya Hari Perayaan

"Tujuh Belas Agustus Tahun Empat Lima!"

"Itulah Hari kemerdekaan Kita!"

Suara-suara nyanyian terdengar di lapangan sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School (KHS). Mereka saat ini sedang mengikuti upacara bendera merah putih. Walaupun KHS merupakan sekolah khusus orang Jepang, mereka tetap mengikuti peringatan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia sebagai bentuk rasa hormat dan rasa bersalah mereka kepada Indonesia.

Sebagai rasa hormat karena telah mendirikan KHS, serta karena telah mengizinkan mereka sekolah di Indonesia dan menetap disana. Dan juga sebagai rasa bersalah karena telah melakukan penjajahan dahulu kala.

"Balik kanan, bubar, jalan!"

Dan kini, upacara bendera tersebut telah selesai. Para murid berbondong-bondong meninggalkan lapangan upacara. Ada murid yang langsung balik ke kelas, dan adapun juga yang langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman. Mereka istirahat sejenak dan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti lomba yang akan diselenggarakan di lapangan yang luas yang menjadi tempat upacara tadi.

"Ooi! Mana anggota OSIS yang lain?"

"Belum datang!"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Tidak perduli!"

"Meninggal mungkin!"

"Pfft, hahaha!"

"Serius oi! Sebentar lagi perlombaan akan dimulai! Kita harus bersiap-siap!"

"Oke, Kaichou!"

"Cari yang lain!"

"Oouh!"

Para anggota OSIS beserta para pengurusnya sedang bersiap-siap melakukan tugas mereka. Perlombaan dibagi menjadi tiga fase, fase pertama di waktu pagi sampai siang. Fase kedua di waktu setelah istirahat siang sampai sore. Fase ketiga di waktu malam, tepatnya mulai dari jam delapan sampai selesai acara.

Fase pertama di waktu pagi diisi dengan lomba :

1) Sepak Bola (Memakai Sarung);

2) Tarik Tambang (Putra-putri);

3) Panjat Pinang;

4) Voli (Campuran);

5) Basket;

6) Badminton (Ganda Putra-putri);

7) Siapa Pintar;

8) Teropah Kerjasama, dan

9) Kebersihan dan Keindahan Kelas. (Waktu menilai kebersihan dan keindahan kelas tidak menentu. Terserah guru yang menilai mau masuk kelasnya kapan.)

Fase kedua setelah istirahat siang diisi dengan lomba :

1) Joget Balon (Hanya untuk sepasang kekasih);

2) Kelereng;

3) Memasak (Hanya untuk para guru); dan

4) Lompat Karung.

"Fase ketiga di waktu malam diisi dengan lomba :

1) Ular Naga (Campuran);

2) Atraksi di Atas Pohon (Hanya Putra); dan

3) Menyanyi (Guru dan Murid bisa ikut berpartisipasi).

Itulah perlombaan-perlombaan yang akan di selenggarakan hari ini. Setelah selesai semua perlombaan, malam nanti akan diadakan dansa api unggun. Meski sedang berada di Indonesia, mereka tetap mengingat budaya Jepang.

Pada hari sebelumnya seluruh ketua kelas diminta untuk memberikan daftar murid yang akan mengikuti lomba. Sedangkan untuk para guru, OSIS sendirilah yang mencatat nama guru yang akan mengikuti lomba. Sebagai sekretaris OSIS, Yamanaka Ino, yang pergi ke ruangan guru kemarin untuk mencatatnya.

Hari Sebelumnya

Di Kelas XI IPA 1

"Baiklah, siapa saja yang ingin ikut lomba besok harap mengangkat tangannya! Nanti sekretaris yang akan mencatat namanya di papan kelas dan di kertas yang akan diberikan ke OSIS nanti! Mengerti?"

"Ha'i." Meskipun di Indonesia sudah cukup lama, terkadang mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut lomba sepak bola?" beberapa murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Tarik tambang?" beberapa murid mengangkat tangannya lagi.

Begitu terus sang ketua menanyakan siapa saja yang mau ikut lomba. Setelah selesai, sekretaris memberikan kertas catatan nama-nama tadi ke ketua kelas. Ketua kelas yang wajahnya menurut kebanyakan orang tampan tersebut menerima kertas tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Xenovia."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke."

Di Kelas XI IPS 2

"Sa~! Minna-san! Siapa yang mau ikut lomba?" ketua kelas menanyakan para teman sekelasnya.

Bisik-bisik

"Siapaaa?"

Bisik-bisik

"Oi! Jawab!"

Bisik-bisik

'Mereka ini menyebalkan.' Batin ketua kelas tersebut kesal.

"Minna-san~!'

"Ha'i!"

"Ha'i! Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ya, ya, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Apakah ada yang ingin mengikuti lomba besok?"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku, Hinata-chan!"

"Aku juga, hadiah kemenangan ku nanti akan kuberikan kepadamu!"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Minna-san~! Sekarang kami akan mencatat nama kalian."

'Dasar teman-teman sialan! Giliran perempuan, jawabannya cepat sekali.'

"Silahkan dicatat yang di papan kelas, Sai-san. Aku akan mencatat di kertas."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Hinata."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kemudian, Sai dan Hinata mencatat nama-nama teman sekelas mereka.

Di Ruang Guru

Tok Tok Tok

Sreeek

"Permisi!"

"Silahkan masuk."

"Ha'i."

Sreeek

"Baiklah, para Sensei, saya sebagai perwakilan dari OSIS untuk mencatat nama-nama siapa saja Sensei yang akan mengikuti lomba memasak besok."

"Silahkan dimulai, Ino."

"Ha'i, Kakashi Sensei."

Setelah mencatat nama-nama para guru, Ino pun segera kembali ke ruang OSIS.

Di Kelas XI IPA 3

"Oooi! Minnaaa!"

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Ya, benar. Dan juga, darimana saja kau?"

"Gomen ... hah ... aku ... hah ... habis ... mengurusi Ujian ... hah ... Kenaikan Tingkat (UKT) Taekwondo untuk minggu depan ... hah ..."

"Oh!"

"Selain itu, apa kalian tahu kalau daftar nama-nama murid yang akan mengikuti lomba besok harus dikumpulkan sebentar lagi?"

"Sebentar lagi? Bukannya dikumpulkan setelah istirahat makan siang?"

"Bukan, Om Kaichou! Sebentar lagi!"

"Jangan teriak, bodoh! Dan jangan panggil aku Om! Aku hanya beda dua tahun darimu!"

"Hehehe, sorry bro Kaichou. Oke, Killer Bee Kaichou, tadi waktu aku mengurusi berkas UKT, Sekretaris OSIS, Yamanaka Ino, mencatat nama-nama guru yang akan mengikuti lomba besok. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dia memberitahuku kalau daftar nama untuk kelas kita saja yang belum dikumpulkan. Kemudian, katanya dia akan menunggu di ruang OSIS dua puluh menit lagi, bila tidak dikumpulkan dalam waktu dua puluh menit, kelas kita tidak bisa mengikuti lomba tujuh belasan besok."

"NANIII?"

"Oi! Cepat catat nama-nama kami!"

"Om, cepatlah Om!"

"Kau ini tidak becus menjadi ketua kelas!"

"Oi!"

"Oi, Om-om mesum! Jangan bengong aja!"

Brakkk

Brukkk

"Tenang! Tenang! Oke! Oke! Tahan! Jangan marah! Ingat, kemarahan merupakan salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar dan mematikan!"

"A-aaah! Baiklah! Yang penting cepat!"

"Oke, oke. Slow manteman. Jadi, siapa yang ingin ikut lomba tarik tambang?"

"Oi! Dari nomor satu dulu nanyanya, coeg!"

"Bodo amat! Katanya ingin cepat! Untuk lomba sepak bola semuanya ikut sajalah! Kalau ada yang tidak bisa hadir karena mengikuti lomba lain kan enak! Dan juga jangan lupa membawa sarung!"

"Hmm, Om Kaichou memang benar."

"Tumben dia pintar, tak sia-sia dia menjadi ketua kelas."

"Om kaca mata hitam yang aneh dan menjijikkan baru kali ini menunjukkan kontribusinya, yah walaupun kecil, sangat kecil."

"Oi! Kalian ini mengejek atau menghina, sih?"

"Dua-duanya."

'Ugh, mengapa aku yang menjadi ketua kelas? Seharusnya bukan aku. Seharusnya aku lagi duduk tenang waktu itu, tiba-tiba ada yang merekomendasikan aku. Alasannya hanya karena aku tinggi, terlihat seperti berwibawa, dan teman kelas yang lain malas mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua kelas.'

"Cukup bercandanya! Waktu kita sedang mepet!"

"Ya, Naruto benar! Ayo cepat!"

"Ya, ayo!"

"Aku saja yang mencatat nama-nama mereka di papan tulis, Naruto."

"Ya, tolong tuliskan, Irina."

"Baiklah, yang ikut lomba tarik tambang adalah ... Killer Bee Kaichou, Chouji, Neji, Yahiko, dan Karui!"

"Bodoh! Karui itu perempuan!"

"Tapi tenaganya besar sekali!"

"Kau ini bodoh! Dia kan bisa ikut di tarik tambang putri!"

"Oh, iya. Gomen, hehehe. Terakhir siapa ya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku malas, lagipula aku ingin menghemat staminaku untuk UKT Minggu depan."

"Itu masih lama! Kau ini benar-benar pemalas!"

"O-oke, jangan marah, nanti aku berkontribusi di lomba lain. Jadi, siapa yang ingin jadi anggota terakhir tarik tambang putra?"

"Aku saja." Seorang temannya yang duduk dibelakang mengangkat tangannya. Dengan senyum menawan, dia berkata, "Aku saja yang menjadi tali tambangnya.'

Semua orang di kelas terbengong mendengarnya.

"Ah~, aku menantikan saat-saat ketika aku ditarik oleh para laki-laki yang ingin menjadikanku sebagai Ike mereka. Dengan membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhku, ugh, ah~ uh ... basaaah!"

"Dasar abnormal! Mati saja kau!"

"Dasar aneh! Menjijikkan! Orang Gila!"

Bakkk

Bukkk

Bakkk

Bukkk

"A-ah~, enaknya, rasanya enaaa--."

Bukkk

"Dasar menjijikkan! Tidak hanya banci, kau juga seorang Masokis! Rasakan ini dasar teman sekelas yang memalukan!"

Buakkk

"Hah~, ini tidak akan selesai-selesai. Irina," Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan memanggil Irina.

"Ya, ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku saja yang menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang akan mengikuti lombanya. Kau catat saja yang di kertas, aku akan mencatat di papan tulis ketika kau selesai nanti."

Selain Naruto dan Irina yang berbicara dengan pelan di meja guru, semua orang di kelas, termasuk si ketua kelas sendiri masih mencaci maki teman mereka yang abnormal tadi. Hingga sudah saatnya Naruto selesai mencatat nama-nama mereka di papan tulis.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke depan kelas.

"Aku dan Irina telah menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang mengikuti lomba besok. Protes tidak bisa diterima sekarang!"

"Oi! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kalian menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Tinggal empat menit lagi sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan Ino."

"Tetap saja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ya, aku juga!"

"Dengar, teman-teman! Kita harus mengikuti lomba besok apapun yang terjadi! Tahun lalu kelas kita dinobatkan sebagai kelas terbodoh dan terkotor! Apa kalian mau menanggung malu lagi tahun ini?"

"Uh, aku tidak mau."

"Ya, kau benar. Tahun lalu benar-benar memalukan."

"Aku juga, aku tidak mau. Kelas lain menganggap kita rendah. Jadi ... kami tidak mau!"

"Hmm, bagus teman-teman! Itu yang kusuka dari kalian. Saa~! Mari kita meraih banyak kemenangan besok, untuk menghapus catatan buruk kelas kita!"

"Ou!"

"SHINZOU! SASAGEYOU!"

"SASAGEYOU!"

Kembali ke Hari Ini

[Cek satu-dua, cek satu-dua. Pengumuman-pengumuman. Kepada semua murid, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai perlombaan fase pertama. Harap bersiap-siap dan segeralah ke lapangan. Baik yang mengikuti lomba maupun yang tidak, diharapkan dengan sangat untuk ikut campur memeriahkan suasana hari ini.]

Kini, semua orang di sekolah berjalan menuju ke lapangan. Lapangan sekolah ini tergolong besar, sangat besar malah. Bayangkan saja, lapangan sepak bola walaupun hanya sebesar setengah ukuran dari ukuran lapangan sepak bola yang sebenarnya tetap saja besar.

Ditambah lapangan olahraga lainnya beserta semua lomba dilaksanakan di halaman depan KHS secara bersamaan sesuai jadwalnya.

{Baiklah, semuanya! Lomba akan langsung dimulai! Berlomba lah secara sportif.}

Berbeda dengan pengumuman yang memakai speaker sekolah tadi. Salah seorang pengurus OSIS menggunakan Toa saat berbicara barusan.

Di Lapangan Sepak Bola

Riah-riuh suara suporter terdengar dari segala arah. Saat ini yang bertanding adalah kelas XII IPA 6 melawan X IIS 4.

"Oi! Cepat oper kesini!"

"Oke!"

Salah seorang pemain kelas XII mengoper kepada temannya yang berada di depan gawang kelas X, lawan mereka.

Duk

Tap

"Rasakan ini! Heaaah!"

Dukkk

Breeet

Tendangan yang cukup keras meluncur ke arah gawang. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, sang penendang bola tadi jatuh karena tersandung sarung yang dipakainya dan sarung itu pun langsung robek.

Melihat hal itu semua suporter tertawa terbahak-bahak dan itu juga membuat kiper lawan menjadi tidak fokus dan mengakibatkan gawang yang dia jaga menjadi kebobolan.

Peluit berbunyi, menandakan akhir pertandingan pertama yang dimenangkan oleh kelas XII IPA 6 dengan kocak dan mungkin ... kebetulan.

Di Tempat Lomba Tarik Tambang

"Yosh, Minna! Ini waktunya kita membersihkan nama buruk kita tahun lalu dan memperbaiki nama baik kita!"

"Ou!"

Lomba dimulai mulai dari siswa putra terlebih dahulu. Saat ini kelas Naruto akan berhadapan dengan kelas X MIPA 3. Dimulailah lomba adu kekuatan lima orang senior dan lima orang junior.

"1, 2, 3, tariiik! 1, 2, 3, tariiik! 1, 2, 3, tariiik!"

Masing-masing peserta menarik tali tambang dengan serentak. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, semuanya ingin menang. Tarik menarik terus-menerus terjadi disana, hingga Neji mempunyai ide untuk mengalahkan para juniornya.

"Oi, junior!' dia memanggil mereka sambil tetap menarik tali tambang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apaaa?"

"Gawat! Ini gawat darurat! Lihat disana! Ada Beast Titan yang melompati atap sekolah!"

"HAAAH! NANIII?" lima orang junior itupun melihat kebelakang dan kehilangan fokus.

"Yeah! Aku berha--, wuoh, wuoooh!"

Neji beserta teman-temannya berhasil menarik tali tambangnya hingga melewati garis. Akan tetapi, mereka tersungkur kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduuuh, sa-sakit."

"Minna! Daijoubu?" Naruto menghampiri teman-temannya yang terjatuh.

"U-ugh, daijoubu."

Akhirnya mereka berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang tubuh mereka.

"Neji, idemu itu sungguh cermelang, Dattebayou!"

"Hmph, tentu saja. Seorang Hyuuga memang sangatlah cerdas dan cemerlang."

"Senior, itu curang!"

"Itu bukan curang, para junior sekalian. Itu hanya strategi dari jenius Hyuuga sepertiku."

Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelasnya Naruto, kelas XI IPA 3. Yah, bisa dibilang idenya Neji tadi sungguh cerdik. Menggunakan pengalih perhatian berupa Titan yang dia tonton di anime buatan negara asalnya itu. Memang tidak bisa disalahkan sih, mengingat mereka adalah orang Jepang, kebanyakan dari mereka masih menonton anime ataupun membaca manga.

Di Tempat Lomba Panjat Pinang

"Terus! Ayo terus panjat!"

"Sedikit lagi! Lompat saja!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti jatuh!"

"Bagaimana sih, penakut sekali!"

Priiit

{Waktu lomba panjat pinang untuk kelas XI IPS 4 telah habis.}

"Hah~ bagaimana sih! Penakut sekali kau ini."

"Ma-maaf."

"Yah, sudahlah, ayo kita ke lomba selanjutnya, nanti telat."

"Ha'i."

{Giliran kelas XI IPA 2 untuk memanjat pinang. Waktu kalian untuk memanjat adalah selama sepuluh menit. Dimulai dari ... sekarang!}

"Ayo! Ayo, cepat!"

"Oke!"

Kelas XI IPA 2 memanfaatkan waktu mereka dengan efisien dan teratur dalam memanjat. Di urutan yang paling bawah berdiri seorang siswa bertubuh cukup besar. Dia menampung semua beban berat teman-temannya yang berada di atas.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya yang berdiri paling atas berhasil memanjat pinang tersebut dan bergelantungan di sana. Batang pinang yang digunakan dikombinasikan dengan kayu dan tali untuk menjaga agar batang pohon pinang tersebut tidak jatuh.

Dan sekarang siswa yang bergelantungan di atas sana, lebih tepatnya di bagian kayunya sedang mengambil beberapa barang yang kelihatannya seperti sebuah amplop.

"Hahaha! Ambil semua amplopnya, Nagato!"

"Oke! Tenang saja, aku akan mengambil semuanya!"

Ternyata memang sebuah amplop. Yah, memang para guru menyerahkan beberapa amplop kepada pengurus OSIS untuk diikatkan di atas batang pinang tersebut.

"Oi, sisakan amplopnya!"

Benar, kami mau juga!"

"Masa bodoh! Siapa cepat dia yang dapat, wuahahaha!"

Yah, akhirnya kelas XI IPA 2 hanya mengambil amplopnya saja, tidak dengan barang yang lain.

"Nah, teman-teman! Ayo, kita ke kelas dan bagi-bagi uang yang ada di dalam amplop ini!"

"Ya!"

Lomba-lomba pada fase pertama dilaksanakan dengan baik dan meriah. Kini tiba saatnya untuk istirahat makan siang. Mereka beristirahat diri untuk lomba-lomba yang berikutnya. Ada yang hanya minum dan ada juga yang mengisi perut mereka yang lapar di kantin. Saat ini, tentu yang paling berbahagia adalah lima orang yang mendapatkan semua amplop di lomba panjat pinang tadi. Mereka berlima makan dan minum di kantin dengan lahap. Sepertinya uang yang ada di dalam amplop tadi cukup banyak, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan berapa banyak yang mereka beli di kantin yang luas ini.

Lomba-lomba pada fase kedua akan dimulai pada jam dua nanti. Setelah berakhirnya fase pertama, semua pengurus OSIS membersihkan dan merapikan serta menyiapkan untuk lomba-lomba pada fase kedua nanti. Setelah itu, mereka baru beristirahat. Pengumuman siapa saja yang dimenangkan lomba akan dilaksanakan setelah semua lomba berakhir.

Skip Time

[Cek satu-dua, cek satu-dua. Pengumuman-pengumuman. Kepada semua murid, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai perlombaan fase kedua. Harap segera ke lapangan. Kami tahu kalau kalian lelah, karena kami juga lelah. Akan tetapi, hari masih sangat panjang. Perlombaan masih belum selesai. Dan kemeriahan dan kegembiraan masih belum selesai. Jadi, teman-teman, mari kita jalani hari ini dengan lebih meriah lagi agar tidak ada penyesalan di masa depan yang akan datang!]

"OU!"

Di Ruang Guru

"Hah~ baru fase kedua aku merasa lelah."

"Yah, wajar saja. Kau adalah ketua OSIS dan juga ketua kelas, Sasuke. Jadi, tetaplah sabar. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk membantumu."

"Hmm, terima kasih, Xenovia."

"Ya!"

Di Lapangan

{Moshi-moshi, nah sekarang kita kan melaksanakan fase kedua. Akan kukatakan seperti pada fase pertama. Berlomba lah secara sportif!"

"Ha'i!"

Mari kita lihat rombongan kelas XI IPS 2. Terlihat Hinata beserta teman-temannya menuju ke tempat perlombaan diselenggarakan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ne ne~, Hinata."

"Hm, nani?"

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Naruto yang dari kelas XI IPA 3 itu untuk ikut lomba joget balon bersamamu?"

"A-a-a-apa yang kau bicarakan, Sona? A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak kenal dia. La-lagipula bukankah tidak bisa lagi mendaftarkan untuk ikut lomba?"

"Ada sedikit perubahan, dimana untuk lomba joget balon boleh langsung ikut untuk memeriahkan suasana. Sebagai anggota OSIS aku disuruh untuk memberitahu ke kalian di kelas tadi. Tapi aku lupa karena kelelahan menjadi petugas pagi tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Cieee, kau langsung bersemangat begitu. Nah, ajaklah Naruto. Tuh orangnya disana!"

"Tu-tunggu, Sona, jangan mendorongku."

Bugh

"Ma-ma-maaf, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Ti-ti-tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Hooo, Hinata penakut. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Naruto."

"Bicara? Tentang apa?"

"Hinata mau mengajakmu untuk ikut lomba joget balon."

"E-eeeeeh! Bu-bukannya tidak bisa ikut karena pendaftarannya kemarin kan? Da-da-dan juga aku dan Hinata belum menjadi kekasih."

"Hmm, belum menjadi kekasih berarti nanti kalian akan menjadi kekasih, hehehe."

"A-a-a--."

Blush

Brukkk

"Ya ampun, dia pingsan deh. Dasar Hinata, waktu didekat Naruto saja dia kehilangan ketenangannya, hah~."

"So-Sona, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Ya kau antar lah ke UKS. Itu saja masih nanya. Lagipula dia pingsan dipelukanmu tuh, hehehe. Kami pergi dulu, Jaa~!"

"Tu-tunggu!"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang berada di pelukannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan kau copot dari serangkaian penahannya, dan kemudian dia membatin, 'Cantik,'

Deg

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura kemarahan dan iri hati berada tepat dibelakangnya. Naruto tahu itu aura dari para siswa yang mengincar Hinata. Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Hinata merupakan perempuan paling cantik di sekolah, mengalahkan dua orang seniornya yang dijuluki Two Great Onee-sama, Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima.

Akan tetapi, semua orang yang ingin mendekatinya dihalangi oleh kakak sepupunya, Neji, teman sekelas Naruto. Sebenarnya Neji setuju kalau nanti orang yang mendampingi Hinata di pelaminan nanti adalah Naruto, karena dia tahu sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya dan bahkan telah mengatakannya sendiri ke Naruto. Tapi tetap saja Naruto takut untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Hinata. Takut ditolak, takut kehilangan walau belum memiliki, takut jarak diantara mereka menjauh walau tak pernah sedekat seperti saat ini, dan takut ... karena mungkin dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya.

Naruto terkalut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak merasakan lagi aura kemarahan dan iri hati yang ada di belakangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menetapkan hati, ketetapan dan kesungguhan hati yang akan mengungkapkan rasa yang telah lama ia pendam. Rasa yang membuatnya merasakan hari-hari sekolah dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan semangat walau hanya sebentar.

Aura kesungguhan keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto yang terpusat di hatinya. Aura tersebut sangat tegas dan menakutkan menurut para siswa yang menatap Naruto dengan aura negatif tadi. Hingga mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto mengklaim Hinata miliknya dan akan menghajar siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Dengan perlahan mereka mundur menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata dengan pelipis yang penuh dengan cairan ketakutan.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto pergi ke UKS mengantar Hinata dengan menggendongnya dengan cara bridal style.

Skip Time

Fase kedua perlombaan berlalu begitu saja bagi Naruto yang terus menunggu Hinata siuman. Hinata memang hanya pingsan, tapi tetap saja Naruto sangat khawatir padanya. Bisa dibilang Naruto saat ini terlalu posesif, padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bertemu juga tidak setiap hari, dan ketika bertemu mereka hanya saling sapa. Akan tetapi, walau hanya sekedar sapaan, Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari dan menggenggam erat tangannya, memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto merasa seperti dialah laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Cinta memang mengerikan. Membuat seseorang mabuk tanpa ada kandungan alkohol sedikitpun. Bila pada akhirnya mereka pacaran, maka Naruto pasti akan tambah posesif kepadanya. Cinta memang bisa membuat orang perduli dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tapi bila terlalu cinta, akan membuat perasaan seseorang yang dicintainya tersebut tersakiti. Mengerikan bukan? Cinta memang menakutkan.

Naruto mencintai Hinata, dia tahu itu. Akan tetapi yang tidak dia ketahui adalah bahwa Hinata juga mencintainya. Cinta memang penuh misteri.

"Ugh," suara erangan terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dia tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan.

"Dimana ... aku?"

"Sekarang kau ada di UKS, Hinata."

""Na-Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan tadi, jadi aku mengantarmu kesini "

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun! Karena telah merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak merepotkanmu, Hinata."

"A-a-a-arigatou, Naruto-kun!"

"Ha'i, Douitasimashte, Hinata."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Menyadari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata. Di malam nanti, maukah kau berdansa bersamaku di dansa api unggun?"

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah saat untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dengan sosok idamannya tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau?" sungguh malu rasanya bagi Naruto mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Tapi, dia berpikir mungkin saja ini adalah saat untuk memperpendek jarang diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, aku mau."

"Arigatou, Hinata."

"Ha'i!"

Skip Time

Hari sudah malam, fase kedua telah selesai tadi sore. Teman-teman sekelas Naruto mempertanyakan keberadaan Naruto ada dimana saat lomba lompat karung tadi. Kemudian, Neji menjelaskan dimana Naruto dan menjelaskan situasinya kepada mereka. Dia diberitahu oleh Sona yang menemuinya tepat sebelum perlombaan dimulai.

Neji dan teman-teman sekelasnya memahami keadaan tersebut. Mereka semua telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mencintai Hinata, dan mereka memakluminya. Pikir mereka mungkin saja ini kesempatan Naruto untuk mendekati Hinata, bahkan mungkin saja ini kesempatan Naruto untuk mendapatkannya.

Yah, biarlah, Naruto juga telah berbuat banyak kepada mereka dan memberikan candaan hingga mereka tertawa di setiap hari-hari yang mereka jalani bersama selama lebih dari satu tahun ini. Walaupun Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini kesempatan mereka untuk memperbaiki nama baik mereka, mereka tidak kecewa. Bahkan mereka merasa bahagia karena semangat Naruto-kun yang membuat mereka bisa bersenang-senang di perlombaan hari ini.

Nah, kini sudah waktunya untuk memulai perlombaan fase ketiga. Para pengurus OSIS dan semua orang sudah berkumpul ditempat perlombaan.

Lomba pertama di fase ketiga, ular naga. Menggunakan bambu-bambu yang dirakit sendiri oleh OSIS. Menggelindingkan kelereng di atas lengkungan bambu hijau sampai ke wadah yang telah disiapkan. Perlombaan ini membutuhkan kerjasama tim yang baik.

Lomba ini diselenggarakan dengan begitu cepat hingga yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya adalah kelas XII IPA 1. Memang waktu yang hampir tiga tahun bersama itu pasti meningkatkan kerja sama dan rasa saling perhatian di antara sesama teman sekelas.

Lomba kedua, beratraksi di atas pohon. KHS dikelilingi pohon-pohon berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran, sehingga perlombaan beratraksi di atas pohon ini menjadi perlombaan baru yang diadakan setelah berdirinya KHS.

Yang mengikuti lomba ini tentu saja orang-orang yang gerakannya lincah. Kebanyakan yang mengikuti lomba ini adalah anak-anak klub ekstrakulikuler dance. Dan beberapa diantaranya pernah mengikuti lomba dance antar kota. Kali ini, pemenangnya adalah seseorang dari kelas X IPS 3. Salah seorang yang pernah mengikuti lomba dance antar kota.

Walaupun atraksi dan dance adalah dua hal yang cukup berbeda, tetap saja memerlukan gerakan yang gesit, tepat, dan lincah untuk bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Kini tiba saatnya untuk lomba terakhir, lomba menyanyi untuk para guru dan para murid. Tentu saja, para gurulah yang memulai lomba menyanyi terlebih dahulu. Dan, hahaha, tidak disangka yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya adalah Kakashi Sensei. Guru yang terus-menerus memakai masker dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Kakashi Sensei baru mengikuti lomba menyanyi pada tahun ini, sehingga para juri bersepakat bahwa Kakashi Sensei harus melepaskan maskernya saat bernyanyi. Yah, dengan terbukanya masker yang dikenakan Kakashi Sensei, bisa dipastikan dia ... auto menang. Paras wajah tampannya memukau seluruh perempuan yang hadir disana. Entah itu para siswi maupun para guru perempuan. Semua juri menanti untuk tahun ini adalah wanita, sehingga, yah, Kakashi Sensei benar-benar menang telak.

Begitu giliran lomba menyanyi untuk para murid pun, dimulai. Yang menyanyi pertama kali adalah Rock Lee, yang dengan gaduhnya menyanyikannya lagu J-Rock dengan suaranya yang begitu ... menyebalkan, menurut semua orang tentu saja.

Yang mendapat giliran selanjutnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Berbeda dengan Lee, Sakura menyanyikan lagu Blue Bird dengan merdunya, mengembalikan mood semua orang, kecuali Lee tentu saja, karena hanya dia yang menikmati lagunya sendiri tadi.

Begitupun seterusnya, hingga sampailah pada peserta terakhir yang akan menyanyi. Dengan segera peserta terakhir itu pun melangkah ke depan panggung yang memang telah disiapkan untuk acara lomba menyanyi malam ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Set

Dengan tampang malasnya dia berdiri menghadap semua orang. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Semua orang terheran-heran melihatnya tak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap lurus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dimulainya dia bernyanyi. Dan kemudian, peserta itu mulai menutup matanya. Sambil memegang Mic di telapak tangan kirinya, dia mulai ... tertidur.

Groook Fyuh~

Groook Fyuh~

Krik Krik

Krik Krik

"Woi! Sialan! Kenapa kau tidur?"

"Dasar tukang tidur! Turun sini kau junior kurang ajar!"

"Senior tidak bermartabat! Tidak patut dicontoh! Jangan bangun untuk selamanya, mati saja sana!"

"Oi, murid sialan! Cepat bangun!"

Brakkk Brukkk

Brakkk Brukkk

Akhirnya, peserta terakhir disingkirkan dari panggung dengan berbagai macam kekerasan yang tidak patut dicontoh. Dengan didiskualifikasinya peserta tadi, perlombaan terakhir pun berakhir. Yang keluar sebagai pemenang pada lomba ini tentu saja ia adalah Haruno Sakura.

{Moshi-moshi! Dengarkan semuanya! Perlombaan tujuh belas Agustus hari ini telah selesai! Selanjutnya, pemberian hadiah kepada para pemenang. Setelah itu langsung disusul acara dansa api unggun! Segera laksanakan!}

"Oooouuuu!"

Setelah pemberian hadiah kepada para pemenang, semuanya sedang mengumpulkan beberapa balok kayu untuk dansa api unggun. Mereka menyusun kayu-kayu tersebut membentuk sebuah menara kayu berbentuk balok yang menjulang ke atas setinggi dua meter.

Cesss

Krak Krak Cesss

Api unggun telah dinyalakan, dan semua orang sibuk mencari pasangan dansanya. Kini, di dekat salah satu sisi api unggun, dua orang berbeda gender berdiri berhadapan.

"Hinata."

"Ha-ha'i, Naruto-kun!"

"Maukah kau ... menjadi pacarku dan berdansa bersamaku malam ini?"

"Na-Naruto-kun ...! A-aku, aku ... aku mau menjadi pacarmu dan berdansa bersamaku malam ini, Naruto-kun!!"

"Hinata ...! Arigatou!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berdansa beriringan menapak tanah membentuk jejak sepatu yang mengukir momen indah mereka berdua saat ini. Yah, walaupun jejak-jejak itu akan terhapus juga. Tapi, kenangan akan selalu ada di hati. Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Naruto teringat dengan anime dan manga yang pernah ia baca. Keduanya mengandung cerita tragis yang bagaimana menyebutkannya, yah, sang tokoh utama ataupun tokoh Heroine yang hendak menyatakan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam. Salah satunya ingin menyatakan perasaan saat ia selamat dari situasi paling buruk yang pernah ia alami, dan akhirnya perasaan tersebut tidak pernah tersampaikan. Dan yang satunya lagi, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sedari kecil dipendam. Akan tetapi, sang pujaan hati telah direbut oleh orang lain.

Menurut Naruto itu merupakan cerita yang tragis hingga membuatnya merasa sedih hanya karena menonton dan membacanya saja. Bahkan, sampai berminggu-minggu tak kunjung hilang rasa sedih dari menonton dan membaca kedua adegan tersebut. Untuk itulah, hari ini, Naruto bertekad menyatakan perasaanya, dia berpikir daripada terlambat lebih baik menyatakannya secepat mungkin. Ia tidak tahu nasib apa yang akan ia alami di masa mendatang, mungkin saja nasibnya nanti akan seperti sang tokoh utama yang meninggal ataupun seperti tokoh yang lainnya yang bernasib sial.

Dia berpikir seperti itu seperti dia khawatir akan mengalami hal yang sama saja. Bahkan, yah mungkin saja itu benar-benar akan terjadi, yah, mungkin.

End.

Minna-san! Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, maafkan saya, saya minta maaf!

Karena saya salah upload dokumen, yang diupload malah dokumen yang belum lengkap. Jadinya saya publish ulang untuk cerita Naruto Ikut Lomba 17 Agustus! ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dan sekarang saya sudah publish nih cerita yang dokumennya lengkap.

Hmm, ada yang mau kujelaskan lagi disini. Aku sudah publish cerita baru! Yang sudah baca terima kasih dan kalian sudah tahu bahwa alasanku tidak update-update selama ini.

Hmm, untuk cerita ini sudah sempat terpikirkan untuk buat prekuel dan sekuelnya. Bahkan sudah tersusun ceritanya di otak saya. Tapi cerita yang sebelumnya aja belom selesai, jadi yah, bagaimana lagi. Saya ingin membuat ketiga cerita saya berjalan beriringan. Tapi yah, karena ada permasalahan baru bagi saya jadi tidak bisa.

Permasalahannya adalah ... HP SAYA RUSAK! Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhh! Saya berencana untuk balik lagi ke dunia FanFiction, tapi hp saya layarnya rusak, gak bisa pencet tombol yang bawah, artinya gak bisa tekan tombol untuk spasi, koma, titik, dan lain sebagainya. Terus, nih hp bila dipencet suka lari ke tempat lain. Mencet tombol bawah, yang ngerespon tempat layar yang lain. Hadeeeh. Dan semalam tiba-tiba bagus, bisa dipencet, tapi masih lari-lari sih layarnya. Jadinya, yah, gak tau deh. Liat aja nanti, sesuai keadaan hp dan otak saya. Ini lagi ngumpulin uang buat benerin tapi gak tau deh, kapan terkumpulnya. Soalnya ... yah, sudahlah.

Bila ada yang nanya soal cerita Magic ini the World (MitW), saya mau update bila udah selesai 10 chapter, tapi ekspetasi berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Nyatanya ... chapter 3 aja belom selesai! Hadeeeh, penyakit wabah WB ini memang menyebalkan.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Ini cerita aturannya mau untuk event grup, entah apapun grup itu. Tapi karena hp saya yang rusak, jadi jarang buka grup di WA, pesannya udah nyampe puluhan ribu! Jadinya malas buat nyari ada event atau enggak. Pernah terpikir untuk nanya sesama anggota ataupun ke adminnya, tapi aku gak mau. Karena biasanya event kadang dibatasi oleh kata-katanya yang gak boleh lebih dari 3k. Yah walaupun bisa aja sih dilebihi, tapi ini 4k lebih lho! Cerita terpanjang yang pernah kubuat.

Yah, sudah itu saja.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi, out!


End file.
